


Day Twenty-Two: Will & Tessa

by claryherondale



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 19th Century, Book 1: Clockwork Angel, Book 2: Clockwork Prince, Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, England (Country), F/M, Fluff, Letters, London, Love, Love Letters, Married Couple, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Spoilers For Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Steampunk, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryherondale/pseuds/claryherondale
Summary: Day 22 of My 31 Favorite ShipsWill leaves a letter to Tessa before going on a short mission with the Lightwood brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/gifts).



> This is short, but I love Will & Tessa very much. All of my TID feels hit me hard while I was writing this, but I have so much Christmas prep to do that I didn't have time to write a long one shot today. Plus, the letter format seemed fitting for post-Clockwork Princess Will & Tessa.

Tess,

I have left you this to read while I am away. I didn’t tell you that I was going on a mission, because I knew you’d only worry, and you don’t need that. I’m certain I will be paying for that later. However, the Lightworms have come with me, so there’s nothing for you to be concerned about. We should be back early tomorrow, but I felt the need to write you a letter regardless. That is how I first fell in love with you, as you know: through the written word. And every day for the rest of my life I will be sharing books and poetry and terrible things that I have scrawled on paper for you.

Who knows? Maybe I will be hurt on this mission and I will get to go visit Jem. One can only hope, right?—I’m kidding, of course, Tess. No need to fret.

Speaking of Jem, try to keep Church company, will you please? He’s been so miserable since Jem left. I would do it myself, but that wretched cat loathes me. Church has a soft spot for you, considering just how much Jem loves you. Not to say that Jem doesn’t love me—because, regardless of what the Clave has to say about it, I am always going to be his parabatai—but Church fancies you more. 

Christmas is coming soon. I will be back before the Institute’s annual party certainly. I have to admit: despite everything, it brings me joy. I hope it brings you some sliver of happiness as well. It was Jessie who convinced me, did you know that? Jessamine convinced me to propose to you on the front steps in the snow last Christmas Eve, Mrs. Gray-Herondale.

We will certainly have to visit the Silent City on Christmas morning at least—I don’t care what the Silent Brothers say, I am not going another holiday without seeing him. And you aren’t either. I’ll fight them myself if I must. 

Tess, I never thought I’d be so fortunate as to be able to be wed to you. Seeing you walk down the aisle in that golden wedding dress was one of the best moments of my life. Sharing every day with you is the best gift I could have ever been given, and I will never forget it. I will tell you these things always, until the day I die. Because I am yours. Completely. I have been since the first time I read those words in your journal that I was never supposed to see—the words that felt as though they had been transcribed from my own mind. Although you did have me hooked the moment you corrected me, saying hell is cold, while I was in the midst of saving your life.

Not that you haven’t saved mine countless times since.

I’m rambling on now. But I wanted to say, Tess, that I swear on the Angel that I will never stray from you. You are my favorite dream. And I cannot believe that you have become a reality for me.

Merry Christmas. I will see you in a couple of days.

With hope at last,  
Will Herondale 

P.S. Tell Charlotte to go easy on Henry, will you? She’s bound to have a surplus of frustration while he’s trying to invent new things that each of us will find useful as Christmas presents.

P.P.S. As much as I loathe writing this, tell Cecily not to worry about Gabriel, alright? He’s just fine. The worst that’s going to happen is him getting Demon Pox—but I am not, and I will repeat, NOT going to stop him from sleeping with a demon if that is what he so desires. Not that he would. I’m just saying, I will not be the one to force him to behave gentlemanly. Although I would promptly incinerate him, were he to be unfaithful to my sister.

P.P.P.S. I’ve lost proper formatting and surpassed the number of acceptable post-notes for this letter, but you’re my wife—I figure it won’t matter too much to you. Or maybe it will matter more. Regardless, I’m doing it anyway and no one can stop me.

P.P.P.P.S. Also, as much as she used to hate me, tell poor Soph to go easy on herself. She’s allowed to take a break, especially during the holidays. It feels as though he hasn’t left the training room since her Ascension. 

P.P.P.P.P.S. (Alright, even I have to admit, this is getting ridiculous.) I love you, Tess. With all of my heart. Thank you for giving me an ending far less tragic than the one Sydney got, the one that I believed I deserved. I have never been happier than I am with you. The snow has just started to fall, and every flake reminds me of your uniqueness. I thought I would never love, but I love you. More than anything. You gave me everything. You gave me hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint for tomorrow's ship:  
> gay ships are yay ships


End file.
